


Argos

by Mercutio (jl_quill)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Hate The Government, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nurse John, Police Brutality, Trans Male Character, alex is a reporter, analogies for the Horrible Mistake That Is The Trump Administration, autistic eliza, book gays™, he doesnt exist but the parellels are pretty clear, probably trans hercules once i introduce him, right now it's just setup, so does alexander, they'll turn to a life of piracy and chaotic good-ness later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_quill/pseuds/Mercutio
Summary: It had seemed so exciting in the beginning, the piracy. Revealing the truth, preserving knowledge built up for centuries; it was the kind of story that future playwrights would adore. A couple whose love for each other was surpassed only by their love of  humanity? Someday, people would eat it up.Someday.But right now, unrest is beginning to manifest itself as conflicts break out across the nation.Who will protect the free press? Who will combat the oppressive censorship of President George King's administration?Argos Bookstore and the people who run it are willing to give it a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is mostly just setting up the world for the next few chapters. I had this idea of book pirates and eventually, Maria and Eliza will be on the high seas, hopping from state to state along the coast spreading pamphlets and banned materials written by Alex and his crew. John is a nurse, the Washingtons run the ring of distributors and writers that the revolutionary set is a part of. Lafayette and Herc are like maria and eliza but on land? so they're all like smugglers more than pirates. Burr will probably be a double agent working for washington, and i've combined the democratic republicans and england to make the corrupt administration (can you tell how much i hate the government from this fic)
> 
> If i'm not making any sense just ask me questions in the comments, this concept is kinda weird
> 
> (sorry this is so short! i'm already about halfway done with the next chapter but i wanted to get this published to force myself to actually finish this one)

_ “Eliza!” Maria screamed. Rain pounded on the broken asphalt. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed, illuminating for an instant the city they once called home. Angelica always called it the greatest city in the world. Well, not anymore. _

 

_ “Seabury, you’re hurting her, you piece of shit!” She thrashed against the cop’s grip, cuffs digging into her wrists. She couldn’t bring herself to care. _

 

_ Eliza was in full panic mode only twenty feet away, clearly overloading from the barrage of sound, light, and rough treatment bombarding her senses. She let out a strangled cry, struggling to get away from the assault.  _

 

_ “No, no no no no no, stop touching me, Maria, make it stop, make it stop- _

 

_ Maria!” _

 

_....... _

 

Maria woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath. She raised a hand in front of her face. The tremors never got this bad before. She sat up.  _ Breathe in, two, three, four, hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Repeat.  _ After a minute or so, the panic in her chest mostly disappeared and her hands stopped shaking enough for her to turn off the insistent beep of the alarm.

 

Eliza rolled over to face Maria. “Are you okay, babe?” she said, squinting at the light making its way through the blinds.

Maria nodded. “Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. I’m fine.”

 

Eliza raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Better now that I’m here?”

 

Maria laughed, soft and genuine. “Always.” She closed the distance between them and kissed her girlfriend.

 

After a moment, Eliza broke off the kiss, pressing her forehead to Maria’s.

 

“That’s gay.” she mumbled.

 

“Elizabeth, let me have this moment. Just this once.”

 

“I guess I could do that.”

 

“Your breath stinks anyway.”

 

“As does yours. We can have a moment after we brush our teeth,” she suggested.

 

“I suppose.” Maria pushed the blankets out of her way and stood, stretching. “We should go open up the shop.”

 

“Yes, we should,” Eliza said, burrowing back under the covers.

 

“Babe.”

 

“Mhm?” came the muffled response.

 

“You’re going to have to emerge from your blanket chrysalis for that to happen.”

 

“One, excuse you, it’s a blanket cave, obviously, and two, I can’t. I’m asleep.”

 

Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to Eliza’s side of the bed. Ignoring her protests, she swept the blankets away from her girlfriend and picked her up, bridal style. Eliza let out a loud squeak of surprise before scrambling to wrap her arms around Maria’s neck.

 

“If you drop me, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Maria bent slightly and kissed the top of her head. “I would never.”

 

Eliza smiled. “I know.” She paused. “We really should open up the shop.”

 

“I’ll get breakfast if you handle our dear Alexander.”

 

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet one Alex Hamilton and his turtle-loving nurse boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i forgot how long worldbuilding takes
> 
> also i dont know anything about south carolina turtles

By the time Maria strolled through the creaky old front door of Argos Bookstore, Eliza had already made coffee and was listening to the ramblings of their friend, Alex Hamilton.

 

“You worry too much, Betsey.” Eliza raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “It’s fine, really! Poking bears with sticks is my job.”

 

Alex’s boyfriend, John, spoke up from the corner where Maria thought he was reading a pamphlet. “No, your job is to report on current events. If your job was poking bears with sticks we wouldn’t have to worry about you so much.”

 

Maria alerted the others to her presence. “What did Hamilton do this time?” she called across the room.

 

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but John beat him to the punch, closing his pamphlet. _The Sea Turtles of South Carolina; A Guide_. “Oh, nothing, he just tore into Jefferson’s recent immigration proposal and now he thinks he’s cool.”

 

“I am cool.”

 

“Sure you are, babe.”

 

Eliza interrupted their exchange. “Let’s gauge exactly how fucked you are when Washington finds out. What was the worst name you called him or his proposal?”

 

“Excuse you, Washington is my _editor,_ I wouldn’t go and publish something behind his back-”

 

“Answer the question, Alexander.”

 

“I called the policy stupid, shortsighted, irresponsible bullshit. I, of course, would never directly insult someone like Senator Jefferson-”

 

“ _Alexander._ ”

 

“I may have heavily implied that he is unfit for office and bribed his way into Congress.”

 

John laughed. “Washington’s going to fuckin _murder_ you. I wish I could see this one.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Maria said, through a mouthful of bagel, “don’t you have a shift in half an hour, Nurse Laurens?”

 

“Fuck, I do.” He gazed longingly at the pamphlet until Eliza sighed.

 

“Take the damn turtle book, Laurens. Pay me back or don’t.”

 

John was already halfway out the door. “You’re the best, ‘Liza!”

 

Eliza turned to Alex. “Your boyfriend’s turtle obsession is getting a bit worrying.”

 

Maria handed a bagel to her girlfriend. “We really should start making him pay for all the books he takes.”

 

Alex shrugged. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

 

“Eliza, including the pamphlet he just walked away with, how much does one John Laurens owe this establishment?”

 

Eliza wrote something down on a slip of paper before responding. “Two thousand, one hundred and seventeen dollars.”

 

Alex whistled. “Damn.”

 

“‘Damn’ is right. I never thought I’d say this, but he’s lucky he’s a struggling nurse.”

 

The three fell into a companionable silence until Alex’s phone buzzed.

 

“Fuck, Washington found out about the article. I’ll see you later, assholes.”

 

Maria put on an expression of mock shock. “I’m offended.”

 

Eliza just kept eating her bagel. “See ya, you bastard.”


End file.
